


「fmkn」恶作剧申请

by yoiich



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M, R-18
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoiich/pseuds/yoiich
Summary: ※睡奸※中岛装醉引发的
Relationships: Kikuchi Fuma/Nakajima Kento
Kudos: 45





	「fmkn」恶作剧申请

跟中岛相处，要注意的事很多。其中一条很重要的，是他跟酒的关系。这么说来有点奇怪，但其实并不复杂，事实就是中岛不太能喝酒，很容易醉，弟弟们此刻只要在席，总会变成他酒后的捣乱、亲吻以及纠缠对象。

  
但奇怪的是，菊池并不在这种骚扰的对象之列。他即便坐在喝醉的中岛身边，中岛似乎也会对他视而不见，转而抓住路过的胜利又或者是本就离他很近的松岛又或者本来就很软的玛丽，对他们来一番不知所谓的蹂躏之后，直到弟弟们对坐在一边优哉游哉看戏的菊池投去求助的目光后，菊池才会大发慈悲伸出援手，把八爪鱼一样黏在弟弟们身上的中岛扯下来，接着解散酒局，或者提早离席尽职尽责的当个保镖，把还在嚷嚷着“我没醉让我喝”的中岛安全送到家。

  
这种相处模式已经变成定式三步走：中岛喝醉、跟弟弟们玩、被菊池送回家。但是他们自己习以为常不见得旁人也觉得正常，比如今天他们来的这个酒吧，就被好奇的酒保搭话了。

  
酒保与菊池相熟，这是菊池常来的店，早就知道菊池身边有个啰嗦朋友（菊池本人言），今天和中岛第一次见，凑过来和菊池咬耳朵：“这位客人跟胜利君是恋人关系吗？”

  
菊池眉毛也没抬一下：“是中岛太烦人了。”

  
酒保被他这话堵得语塞。他不知道菊池是想结束话题还是怎么的，又像是这句话哪里惹怒了菊池，让他看起来十分没有聊下去的欲望——总之不管哪个，这个话题都强烈的散发着不应该继续下去的氛围。酒保有点尴尬，他换了个话题：“……需要一杯水吗？”

  
菊池听闻往中岛那边看了下，中岛正抱着用全身在抗拒的胜利蹭来蹭去，好像胜利是他家波尼塔，接着点头：“麻烦来一杯吧。对了不要冰水，温水就好。谢谢。”

  
水很快拿上来，菊池端着水走过去放下，坐在那两人旁边。他抓住还想多蹭胜利几下的中岛，把还在挣扎的中岛往自己的方向拽，又对胜利道：“有点晚了，等下还去二次摊吗？”  
胜利松了口气，瞟了眼时间站起来：“不了，我回去了。风磨君上线了叫我，我先回去单排。”

  
菊池看看中岛，他已经醉死过去，安静睡着了。他把人往怀里一搂，对胜利比了个ok的手势，带着中岛往门外走。背后传来酒保“欢迎再来”的声音，菊池推开门，那些飘荡在室内的轻声密语和吵吵闹闹突然就被隔绝，只剩下夜里温柔的微风，仿佛那道门隔绝了两个世界。

  
他已经叫好计程车，打开门把中岛塞进去，他也坐在中岛旁边，对司机说了个地址。

  
车前进得平稳，中岛的呼吸也平稳，他睡得香甜，菊池看了看本不想管他，忽的又叹了口气。他往中岛的方向凑过去，把中岛的身体拉过来靠住自己。中岛像是找到一个舒服的抱枕，轻车熟路地缠上来用双手搂住他的腰，脸也埋进了他的颈窝，落在皮肤上的轻轻鼻息惹得菊池起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

  
但他没把中岛推开。他从中岛背后伸手过去，环抱住他，接着轻轻把手搭在中岛的眼睛上，为他遮住窗外闪过的灯光。

  
车快到的时候他拜托司机开进小区，小区的保全看到他和睡着的中岛便点点头放行。车在中岛住的公寓楼下停下，他付了钱感谢司机，下车的时候中岛被他单手撑住，中岛的半边身体都倚着他，睡着的侧脸毫无防备又过分纯粹，他已经看了许多年，除了中岛的父母没有比他更熟悉的人了。

  
中岛被他稳稳搂住进了电梯，这时那人好像醒了，看到是他，像是毫无意外，又靠上他的肩膀。

  
他喊他：“中岛。”

  
中岛不理他，只是闭着眼睛。

  
菊池也不生气，他按了指纹进门，把中岛放沙发上。

  
……如果不留点吃的给他，估计半夜醒过来还会给自己打电话闹脾气。

  
菊池倒水的时候想起前几次中岛迷迷糊糊打电话过来，也不管他是睡还是醒着，开口就吵吵闹闹说“风磨我饿了”，他只能隔着电话指挥他去倒牛奶喝，或者安抚他早上再过来一起吃早饭。

  
没想到他在厨房思考的时候，中岛揉着眼睛进来了。

  
“风磨？”

  
他应了句，中岛走过来从背后抱住他：“……我应该还在做梦吧。好困……。”

  
他吐槽“你还有梦中梦技能吗”，又让中岛自己去洗澡，洗完再睡一觉。中岛乖乖听他话去拿衣服放水，过了会儿又转进来：“风磨，有吃的吗？”

  
今天倒是饿得挺快。

  
菊池想起今天中岛没怎么吃东西，也不说他，只问：“之前买的荞麦面还有，吃吗？”

  
中岛点头。

  
他又说：“你去洗澡吧。”

  
中岛点头，离开了厨房。

  
菊池把外套放在客厅，去冰箱找了找还有什么可以吃的东西。中岛不怎么在家做饭，却有些应急的粮食，调料还是他们上次去超市买的那些。冰箱里还有一些鸡蛋和半成品的火腿，煎蛋的时候不忘烧水煮面，等他全弄好端上桌中岛还没洗好，菊池有点无聊，一看手机发现胜利发了条消息给他：“风磨君你上线了吗？”

  
他回：“还没有。还要一会儿。”

  
胜利大概正在打游戏，没有回复。这时中岛洗好澡，凑过来看他的手机。

  
“胜利回家了？”

  
中岛额前碎发耷拉下来，合着他湿润的黑色眼睛看起来像是一只刚出生不久的狗狗。

  
菊池把手机屏幕摁熄回他：“是啊。波尼塔呢？”

  
中岛坐下来擦头发：“我妈妈想她了，我把她送回去陪陪妈妈。”

  
他看中岛开始吃面，走到阳台上去抽烟。中岛家的风景很好，周围没有什么遮挡，可以看到远处还没有熄灭的城市的灯光，近处的天空却又很黑，能看见天上的星星。他觉得这观感很奇妙，像是在天地之间有面可以相互映照的镜子，天上有星辰，地上有灯光，不知道是人间倒映着天堂还是天堂掉进了人间。

  
中岛在他身后唤他：“风磨，水还热，去洗澡吧。”

  
他回头看他。中岛站在客厅里，好像在等他过去。

  
菊池本想说我马上就回去，但他又把话咽回去了。他答：“好。”

  
他进浴室看到中岛已经给他拿了衣服，牙刷和毛巾都放好，连须后水都准备得齐全，暗暗庆幸自己没有拒绝他。

  
浴室里残留着一股还未散去的香味，是他只在中岛家里才会闻到的味道。说起来，中岛的身上总有股花香，刚开始时菊池不知道那是什么留下的味道，后来等他和中岛的关系足够亲密，亲密到可以进入对方的私人空间时，他才明白那是中岛的日常生活叠加起来的香味——或者换句话说，这就是无数片段叠加起来的“中岛健人”的独特气味。

  
硬要分辨，实在是很难说清那到底是什么花的味道。

  
菊池闻见过热烈的玫瑰、素雅的百合，又有栀子的纯洁和晚香玉的神秘，却只在他的家里闻到过这宁静恬淡的茉莉香。

  
仿佛是来自初夏夜晚的温柔清风，将他拥入怀抱。

他被这柔和的香气包围，也放松下来。

  
中岛并不特别会为他准备什么，除了毛巾牙刷这类必要的个人用品，沐浴露洗发水都按着中岛自己的喜好去使用，颇有那人骄傲自豪的影子，坚信着别人会喜欢着自己的一切。在面对他时也如此，相处越久越能觉得那人娇纵跋扈，却又可爱得紧。

  
等他洗完澡去卧室，中岛已经窝在被子里睡着了。他想了想给胜利发个消息：“胜利，我今天不上了。”

  
胜利依然没有回复，像是那边的鏖战正酣，顾不上看消息。

  
菊池把手机放下，上床去看他，中岛的眼睫毛在眼下透出淡淡阴影，褪去他平日那似有隔阂的隐绰高冷，看起来就像个可爱的小宠物，既柔软又惹人怜爱。

  
他凑过去，落了个吻在中岛唇上。

  
那人没醒，却像是感觉到什么一般依恋地蜷缩过来。

  
菊池不知道怎么起了作弄他的心思，他把中岛的手握住按在身侧，又去亲他。中岛的嘴唇柔软湿润，对于他的亲近一点也不抗拒，甚至微微打开牙关，任他亲过来。

  
他花了多久，才让这个人接受自己到这个程度呢。

  
中岛全然信任着他，从未对他有过一丝疑心，也从不对他隐瞒。

  
不知道中岛到底是怎么看待他的。

  
菊池轻笑。

  
“中岛。”

  
他在中岛耳边轻唤，中岛依然没动。

  
看来是真的累了。

  
菊池的眼神划过中岛被睡衣掩盖着的肩膀。中岛的肩线极美，早两年他还没有那么瘦的时候那里覆盖着因为运动而线条流畅的薄薄肌肉，在情动时白皙的皮肤下透着快要溢满的红，加上那人易出汗体质，往往还会有汗珠顺着胸口流到下腹滴在床上，和别的什么东西混在一起。

  
菊池抬眼看他，中岛呼吸平稳，显然还沉浸在睡梦中。他一颗颗解开中岛的睡衣扣子，看起来瘦弱却又不可思议的有肉的胸膛上，小小的乳珠正随着呼吸起伏。菊池放开了禁锢着中岛手腕的手，转而去把他轻抱起来。他忽然不想把中岛叫醒，继续这场一时兴起的恶作剧。

  
中岛明明很瘦，小腹平坦，脊骨突出，锁骨也十分明显，但屁股和胸部却不可思议地富有肉感。菊池把他抱起来搂在怀里，伸舌舔了一下右边的乳珠。中岛抖了抖，身体一缩，像是想要躲开这莫名的快感。菊池并不给他机会逃跑，他的手顺着中岛的腰窝滑到了那肉感的屁股上。他的手掌握住中岛的臀瓣，忠于自己内心的恶魔欲望隔着睡裤在臀缝上轻抚起来。

  
中岛颤抖着挺起腰，却把自己送进恶魔的掌心。

  
菊池并不怕中岛醒过来，不管中岛是否醒过来，他都打算继续把这作弄继续下去。他的唇瓣含住乳珠，用粗糙的舌苔在还找不到痕迹的乳缝上来回刮蹭。中岛抖得更厉害，他借机在乳晕上咬了一口，力气不大，却足以让中岛的腰一震，受不了似的弓起腰。就在同时，他抵在中岛股间的大腿，感觉到沉睡着的东西顶起一个鼓包。菊池不让他躺会床上，让他的腿间紧紧贴在自己的大腿上，菊池轻轻一动，就能听到中岛唇间突出的轻微喘息。

  
隔着两层布料，菊池慢条斯理的揉弄着中岛的臀瓣，食指和中指有意无意地擦过隐藏在其中的入口。菊池与他腿间亲密接触的大腿发觉他那根东西已经变得硬热，中岛的喘息声变得大了些，似乎还夹杂着些微泣音，他抬眼去看发现他的眼睫在轻轻颤动，不知道是不是做了什么旖旎春梦。

  
菊池暂停捉弄他，抽出一只手把放在床头的柜子打开。那里面还放着没用完的安全套和润滑剂，他想起中岛情动时抽搐着哭叫让他不要套子，不由心头一跳，他低头一看，发现自己也硬了。

  
他一直以来，都非常宠爱中岛。无论他们之间如何相处，都是由他掌控着距离，最优先考虑中岛的感受。无论中岛是哭或笑，又或是吵闹冷战，都是在菊池的宠爱内的任性。

  
菊池想，今天他要放纵自己一点。

  
他咬着套子，把中岛放下。睡裤被他扒掉，他伸手去碰，掌心传来一点湿意。他干脆连内裤也一起脱掉，在手里倒上润滑液。微凉的液体触到皮肤，让菊池愣了下。他向来如此，中岛怕冷，就连做爱时的润滑液都会被他倒在手心暖热再进到那人的身体。

  
算了。

  
他微笑起来，手指去触那个隐蔽的入口。那里有些干涩，他耐心地缓慢揉弄，听着中岛时断时续的喘息，便知道那人没有不舒服，于是安心用两只手指去叩开通往炽热甬道的门。当他发觉那紧闭的入口微微张开，缓缓探入半个指节。中岛带着哭音轻微挣扎起来，像是就要醒过来。

  
但这不能阻止菊池继续自己的动作。中岛的前端已经精神地挺起，渗出透明的前列腺液来。此刻停下，难受的不只是中岛，他自己也踩不下刹车，虽然根本始作俑者就是他自己。菊池在扩张的同时不忘轻吻中岛的唇，带着安抚的意味。中岛很是受用，呜咽着接受亲吻。

  
就在菊池三指放进去时，他摸到了让中岛怎么也无法招架的敏感点。那个微微鼓起的小点藏在内壁里，虽然已经做过很多次，菊池依然每次都用心去讨好着这个能让两个人都感到至高愉快的开关。他指间用了点力气去揉，十足的坏心眼，就是要让中岛在临界前醒来。

  
中岛的眼眶微红，他在菊池去揉那个小点的时候就颤抖着“啊”了一声，掀开了眼帘。他显然没有明白过来现在是个什么情况，菊池又凑过去亲他，他上下都被掌握，晕乎乎的和菊池唇齿交缠。他浑身软得没有力气，茫然的接受着无法逃避又汹涌而来的快感。

  
菊池发现，即便是在这个完全掌握弱点的毫无防备的时刻，他也在努力的信任着自己。

  
中岛的手臂抬了起来，搂住了自己的脖子。他的手在自己的颈后握成拳头又松开，最后把手掌轻放在他的背上，像是想要去拥抱他。

  
菊池顿时觉得这个人可爱至极，心里对他更加怜爱，越发强势地压着他亲吻。中岛抖得不行，在亲吻的间隙里断断续续的哀求似的喊他“风磨”，无奈菊池压着他让他无法动弹，他只得弓起腰，想稍微避开一些超过限度的索求，但菊池的反应更快——他卡在中岛股间的腿重重地蹭了一下，中岛急促的尖叫了声，反而顺着那蹭动无意识地扭动起来，嘴唇也颤抖着变成了索吻的一方。

  
快感推着他把自己往菊池的方向退，但那并没有让他脱离接连不断的愉悦，只把他更快更深地送进恶魔的手里。中岛浑身都泛着红，菊池低头去咬嫣红的乳珠，让它涨得更大些，他握住中岛的腰，把已经完全硬起来的下身抵住了微微张合的穴口。中岛泪眼朦胧朝他望过来，他把中岛的腿抱起来挂在臂弯，让他看着自己是怎么被进入。菊池的计划得逞，中岛喘气的工夫就被大刀阔斧地侵入，他受不了的“啊”了声，落了滴眼泪下来。

  
中岛赌气又气恼地瞪他：“……轻点……啊……”

  
菊池缓慢地抽动着，放慢节奏感受着下身被紧致包裹的舒爽感。中岛被他折磨得脚趾蜷曲，他张着嘴，声音都发不出来。菊池虽动作缓慢却每下都准确擦过敏感点，引得中岛抖个不停，引颈像只垂死的天鹅。菊池轻车熟路地掌握着他的前端，拇指在伞盖上画圈，中岛小腹也跟着震颤，何时高潮他都不知道，只喘息几下就感觉到腹部染上湿意，他的哭腔变成催化剂，菊池把他抱起，让他狠狠坐在自己身上，他还在高潮余韵，心脏都被顶得停了一拍，又经历了小死般的高潮。

  
过了几分钟中岛终于清醒过来，明白自己是被这个流氓干醒过来，恼得伸手就要给他一巴掌。菊池接住那本会扇到自己身上的巴掌，甜腻地将那细长手指放在唇间轻吻，一根根舔湿，甚至像是在帮他口一般，把手指含进去用舌细细舔舐，又去舔指缝之间，中岛想把手抽回来却被牢牢握住，他发现自己又有硬起来的迹象，又羞又恼冲着菊池喊：“有完没完了啊！”

  
菊池一向待他温柔，待他如珍贵宝物，对他的要求说一不二，但今天他决定放纵自己。他对中岛的话置若罔闻，他压着中岛，把他的手臂放在背后对他说：“受不了的话，抓我就好。”

  
不等中岛抱紧他，他就握着中岛的腰大开大合地在柔软甬道里横冲直撞。中岛从未被这样大刀阔斧的进入过，像是全身的受力点都只在他们唯一相连之处，他被狠狠地贯穿，他低头就能看见自己的小腹被顶得隆起，好像有了身孕，而他自己正在被罪魁祸首惩罚似的在高潮边缘鞭笞。他脸上满是按捺不住的春色，看起来十分痛苦的呻吟着，眼角却溢满情欲地发红，他的呼吸和心跳一起乱得不成样子，只能哀求菊池慢一点轻一点。

  
菊池不答话，中岛听到那人粗重的喘息从耳边传来，感觉腰间的手也毫无分寸地掐紧他，他知道菊池快要到极限也越发心痒难耐，漫无边际的想自己这次大概身上会留下不少印子不知道要怎么解释，不等他想出个结果，菊池次次朝着他内壁的敏感点上撞，他高潮过两次，快感灭顶地淹没他，双腿在菊池的腰间夹紧，甬道抽搐着，几下大力冲撞后他感觉到一股热烫的液体隔着薄薄的套子流出身体，落到菊池的腿根，引起他一阵刺激过头的痉挛。

  
菊池搂着他平复呼吸，他想站起来，却发现自己的腿抖得不行，他只能抬手去推菊池的胸口：“……滚出去啊！”

  
菊池倒是听话，依言退出来不说，还站起来把他抱去浴室。中岛实在想不明白菊池今天怎么这么奇怪，他困得不行，菊池身上有他自己身上的花香，又混着那人身上一贯的橙花香气，苦涩又甜蜜，如他们命运一般交缠在一起。

  
菊池把他放在浴池里，拧开热水。他昏昏欲睡，菊池这时用手背去碰他的脸颊：“困了？”  
中岛眼皮也不睁，只吝啬回一个“嗯”。菊池不再说话，中岛见他站在一边冲水，伸腿踢他：“你今天什么毛病？”

  
菊池被他质问却一点也不慌，中岛看到他蹲下来跟自己平视。

  
菊池眼睛明亮，对上自己的眼睛更是毫不躲闪：“别人不知道，甚至我们小朋友们也不知道，但中岛，你总该跟我坦白一点。”

  
中岛更摸不着头脑。他又想去踢菊池：“说什么啊你？”

  
这次他没得逞，因为菊池抓住了他的脚踝。菊池慢悠悠地顺着他大腿的皮肤摸到他的股间，中岛脸又变得粉红，不知道是羞的还是气的，他听到菊池说：“装醉好玩吗？”

END.


End file.
